


Ducktober 2020

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Eventual Romance, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Movie: Child’s Play, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added, Pumpkins, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Spooky, Sweet, fall - Freeform, gold - Freeform, horror movie, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Finally doing a monthly challenge! There will be ships in probably every chapter but I will put warnings of what the ship is! Enjoy as we uncover the true meaning of Fall!
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck/Reader, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Kudos: 32





	1. Fall: Scrooge/Goldie

Day 1: Fall

  
  
  
  


As the leaves fell at the beginning of Fall, everyone was excited about what the new season would bring. Everyone except for Scrooge; he hated the Fall season, and when he means hate he  _ hates  _ it. If he could control the weather he would skip over Fall and go straight to Winter. He hated the leaves, he hated the colors, he hated the holidays that come with the season, hell he even hated the food. 

Scrooge never told a soul why he was so sour towards the season, the only thing they knew was he got depressed, and grouchy. Not his normal kind of grouchy either, it was entirely different. He got so agitated at the littlest of things that no one knew what they did wrong. Finally, some brave soul asked him what was bothering him so much. That brave soul was, of course, Webby. 

“What is it, Uncle Scrooge? Why are you depressed every time it’s Fall?” 

“Ah, so someone is brave enough to ask?” Scrooge asked grumpily.

“Yes sir!”

“Come here Webby, let me tell you a tale.”

“Ever since you kids came into my life I’ve been busy with adventures, getting my niece back, and earning a new member of the family. That’s you Webby. Anyways, with so many things to do in so little time, I realized that I’m...lonely,” Scrooge finally let out.

“Lonely? How? You have the nephews, Della, Donald, Launchpad, Granny, and I…” Webby trailed off, knowing Scrooge wouldn’t listen if she baffled. 

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate you all being here. I do. It’s just…”

“You want a partner?”

Scrooge nodded. Webby didn’t respond, she ran to Scrooge and gave him a hug. He gladly hugged her back. Webby pulled away and walked out of Scrooge’s office without saying a word. Scrooge went back to sulking in his chair.

Webby quickly made her way to Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s room, and knocked loudly.

“Louie, Louie LOUIE!”

“Geez, give me a minute will ya!” Louie shouted.

Webby eagerly waited, finally, Louie opened the door.

“What is so important anyway?”

“Code L.O.V.E.”

“Wait! NOW?”

Webby nodded, “meet me in the attic and bring the brothers!” Webby skipped away.

Webby was more than ready for this moment, she knew it was only a matter of time before Scrooge started to be lonely. Lonely for  _ her.  _ Webby had her plan out and all ready by the time the three boys came up to the attic. 

“I cannot believe this is happening!” Dewey said excitedly.

“I KNOW right?” Said Huey.

“Is it even going to work?” Questioned Louie.

“It’s foolproof! Now, we need to first get her here. That’s where you come in Louie, you’re the one with her number. Then we get them alone together to sort their differences out, they fight, they argue and then Huey you will plan the dinner where we finally get them to see that they are perfect together. Lastly, Dewey you will in charge of the music for the evening.”

“I’m gonna Dew-it!”

“What are you going to do Webby?” Louie asks.

“Webby?” The three boys ask.

“I’m going to capture the whole thing!”

“Oh boy,” Louie says.

“Does everyone know what they’re doing? Remember this our one chance at Code L.O.V.E.”

“Yes!” The three said.

“Perfect! Louie would you please?”

Louie takes out his phone and calls  _ her.  _ She picks up after the third ring.

“Hey, Louie! What’s the surpise?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“Really? What’s that?”

Louie then exited the attic out of fear the others would ruin the plan. By spoiling it too early, Louie came back a few minutes later with a grin and a thumbs up.

“YES!” Huey, Dewey and Webby cheered.

Now, the part where they get Scooge and her alone.

A few hours later the Mcduck Manor heard a doorbell ring. The four kids were ecstatic, they were ready with the plan they had set.

_ She  _ rang the doorbell three times before Scrooge got up and decided to answer the door himself because apparently no one was around to answer it for him.

“Blasted family, where are they when you need them,” Scrooge whispered to himself.

Scrooge had his hand on the doorknob and his hand was shaking for some reason he knew that his world was about to change whether it was for the better or not he didn’t know.

“Welcome to Mcduck Manor, how can I help...you?”

“You? I was expecting Louie,”  _ she  _ said.

“Goldie?”

“Moneybags.”

“What are you doing here? Why do you want my Nephew? Doesn’t matter get OUT!”

“Now hold on, Louie asked me to come!”

“He did?”

Goldie nodded her head and Scrooge felt himself slack as a weight was being pulled off of him as he knew he couldn’t say no to her.

“Come in,” Scrooge said with hesitation.

“Thanks.”

The four kids watched in amazement as their Uncle and Goldie talked. It was like seeing candy for the first time. Their eyes were wide and watery. 

“I can’t believe this is working!” Louie commented.

“So? What’s with you and my Nephew?” When Goldie didn’t answer he repeated the question, “Hmm, what is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s never just nothing with you Goldie, we both know that.”

“Maybe I just wanted another partner?”

“So, you’re replacing me for my Nephew is that it?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like,” Scrooge had a bit of sadness to his voice.

“Maybe I wanted to be closer to you…”

“Hmm? What was that, speak up woman.”

“I said maybe I justwantedtobecloser,” Goldie quickly finished.

Scrooge was speechless, he wasn’t sure if he heard it right or not he was 100% sure he did but he had to be sure.

“You want to be closer?”

“No…”

Scrooge’s face went white and he looked liked a ghost, but then Goldie spoke again.

“I mean yes, I don’t know. Look Scroogy we’ve been through a lot together and maybe I’m lonely.”

Scrooge lit up with hope, maybe they still had a chance.

“If you want to be closer, that can be arranged.” 

Scrooge and Goldie got closer but before they could close the gap between them there was a large crash from the dinning area..

‘Bless me bagpipes.’ Thought Scrooge as he hesitantly moved away from Goldie and started to make his way towards the noise.

It wasn’t until they reached the dinning area that they both gasped and locked eyes with the romantic set up. 

“Did you set this up?” Goldie asked astonished with the lighting, candles and light music.

“I did not, aye those dammed kids.”

Goldie sat down in her chair and motioned for Scrooge to sit as well.

“Bless those dammed kids.”

Huey then came into the room and offered them menus and asked what they’d like to drink.

Huey then left with the order and was giddy with the whole interaction.

As the meal was being prepared Dewey set up the music which in everyone’s opinion he was a master at.

He chose something classy to fit the mood. He chose “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran.

As Huey came back with the food, the two of them were talking.

“Oh remember when you tied me to that bear!”

“Ah those were the days! What ever happened to us?”

Scrooge was just generally asking he hadn’t meant to sting her heart.

“You know why.”

“No I don’t think I do, enlighten me.”

Huey quickly left and went back with Webby and Louie to watch as the two of them brought back memory lane.

“You and me could never work. We fight constantly, you don’t trust me and,”

“You love gold more then you love me…” Scrooge finished.

Goldie hadn’t meant to hurt him but it was the truth. She did love him she just wouldn’t admit to it, she couldn’t she was Goldie O’ Gilt she had a reputation to uphold.

As the scene unfolded between the four kids they knew that they had one more chance. 

“Dewey the dance!” Webby spoke softly in her walkie talkie. 

“It time to Dew-it!”

Dewey played the cheesiest love song he could think of and played “My Heart Will Go On” by Céline Dion.

Scrooge got up and whispered, “May I at least have one last dance.”

Goldie was surprised at how he–after all these years was still a gentleman. “Of course.”

Scrooge took Goldie’s hand and pulled her close to his chest. 

“Let me lead just this once,” Scrooge said.

Goldie agreed and they started to sing.

_ Every night in my dreams _

_ I see you, I feel you _

_ That is how I know you go on _

_ Far across the distance _

_ And spaces between us _

_ You have come to show you go on _

_ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on _

_ Love can touch us one time _

_ And last for a lifetime _

_ And never let go 'til we're gone _

_ Love was when I loved you _

_ One true time I'd hold to _

_ In my life, we'll always go on _

_ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on _

Scrooge then dipped Goldie as the ending was near

_ You're here, there's nothing I fear _

_ And I know that my heart will go on _

_ We'll stay forever this way _

_ You are safe in my heart and _

_ My heart will go on and on _

As the song came to a close Scrooge and Goldie locked eyes, Scrooge was the one to lean first and Goldie followed suit. 

The eight wide eyes of four children watched in astonishment as their Uncle finally had his kiss with Goldie. 

Webby had her camera ready for the shot and took the picture just as the kiss ended.

Scrooge and Goldie looked at each other and smiled, ”I've wanted to do that for a hundred years!” Scrooge said giggling.

”Well, I didn't think you had it in you to kiss me.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Oh, nothing, kiss me again Moneybags.”

And they did, again and again. Until finally the children left the room. They were too grossed out to figure out if Scrooge and Goldie we're going to finally admit their undying love for each other.

”You think they're gone?”

”I bet they couldn't make it after the third kiss!”

”You really want to bet on my kids? Goldie? Oi! Come back I'm not done with you yet!”

And so in the end Scrooge finally was happy in Fall and he loved how the leaves fell every year and he loves the colors and how they complemented Goldie’s beautiful hair. He never once complained that he was lonely from that night on.

  
  
  
  



	2. Pumpkins: Dewey/Webby

Day 2: Pumpkins

  
  


Carving pumpkins was the most fun Webby ever had with her first fall with the triplets.

”So? Do you just stab the knife in the pumpkin?” 

”Yep!” Huey told her.

Webby was having trouble with trying to get the pumpkin knife into the pumpkin, ”c’mon go in you stupid puny knife!” 

”Here, let me help, ” Dewey offered.

Dewey stood behind Webby and put his hand over hers and he slowly stabbed the pumpkin. Time seemed to stop as Webby watched as Dewey so easily stabbed the pumpkin with her hand. Soon enough Webby and he have carved a perfect heart with the initials W + D.

”Dewey?”

Dewey cut her off by kissing her cheek.

  
  



	3. Flowers: Huey/Violet

Day 3: Flowers

Huey always seemed to be the boy not to fall in love but alas, his heart has decided it for him that it was his fate to be in love with Violet.

It was Fall and he soon realized that his moment of truth was coming to finally impress Violet.

”Hmm, what should I get her to tell her my undying love for her?” Huey questioned himself. ”Oh I know the perfect  _ thing _ !”

Huey had his plan all set up he’d do it at the upcoming back to school Woodchuck meeting. 

As the fated day came Huey was shaking, he wasn't sure if he could do this, but his brothers gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

He held the  _ thing  _ in his hands behind his back as he approached Violet who was currently talking to a new member.

”Excuse me? Violet?”

Violet turned to Huey and then turned back to the new member and said, ”could you excuse me a moment.”

”Uh here!” Huey practically shoved the flowers in Violet's face.

”Thank you?”

Huey cleared his throat and was about to speak again, but Violet cut in.

”You could've just said you liked me.”

Huey’s face never flushed so red. 

”For the record, I like you too, ” Violet said leaning in to put her head on Huey’s shoulder. 


	4. Treasure: Louie/Reader

Day 4: Treasure 

  
  


Louie always wanted more than he could have. He always wanted more gold, friends, family,  _ money.  _ An encounter with you made him rethink his whole performance. 

You were something Louie never thought he wanted. But when you bumped into him—quite literally, he knew you were something he wanted. The hard part was first making you want him just as bad.

“Oof!” You half shouted as the two of you made contact. You fell backwards on your bottom, and Louie landed right on top of you. 

“I’m sorry,” you started to apologize, but Louie was already lovestruck.

“Uh—um Hi, I’m LOUIE!” Louie shouted.

You laughed, and dang he loved that sound. Louie then realized he was still on top of you and quickly got up and cleared his throat.

“Sorry.”

You laughed again, “you’re fine. Oh crap! I’m late!” 

Louie was confused but let you go anyway he knew that love wasn’t meant for him. Even though he craved it, he longed for it.

Days passed and Louie was still in awe as he thought of you. The way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way you felt. He was distracted. Really distracted. He just had to make you his.

The next encounter the two of you had was at the Duckburg pier. Louie was looking out at the sea and you so happened to notice him and sat down next him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it sure is.”

“I never got to introduce myself, Hi, I’m Y/N,” you extended your hand out for him to take and to your surprise he eagerly took it.

“I know we just met, but would you like to have my number?” 

You were surprised that Louie was so eager to get to know you but you weren’t complaining. The past few days your brain was full of thought that had to do with the green-hooded boy. 

“YES! I um—mean sure,”

Louie blushed at your sudden outburst but gave you his number and you gave him yours. When you got home you quickly changed his name to, ♡︎Louie♡︎.

Louie changed your name to, ♡︎Love Of My Life♡︎.

The two texted back and forth for months and met up quite a bit. The two of you were inseparable, Louie was the one to break the tension between him and you and finally asked you out.

“So I was wondering, do you want to get dinner with me?”

You quickly agreed, the two of you went out and since then the two of you were together and Louie realized that you were the greatest treasure of them all!

  
  
  
  



	5. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Suicide.

Day 5: Gold

  
  
  


Gold. Something that everyone has thought about at one point or another. Gold. It could be bring a smile to anyone’s face. Gold. Was rare. Gold was something only earned to those who worked for it. 

Scrooge always wanted gold to prove to the world that he could do anything. To prove that he wasn’t going to be poor anymore. 

Now, Scrooge had gold. He was the “richest duck in the world,” and he was ready to let go. 

Let go. That’s what he wanted, really wanted. He wanted to be finally free. Free from the world that caused him so much pain, that tortured him. 

His family would understand, they always did. So with his first dime in his pocket, a handful of gold in the other; he finally let go and jumped to freedom.

Scrooge’s funeral was exactly what he would’ve wanted. Only family and close friends were allowed, it was short and bittersweet. There were tears and half-hearted laughs. Most important there was the reading of the note. 

To my family and friends, 

I’m no longer in pain and now that Della has been reunited with my great-nephews I can now leave in peace. This is not to upset any of you. You all know I was getting old. I wanted to go on my own terms. To my lovely family I leave this world but I will look down on you from time to time. I leave you my home, my wealth, my company. Take care my family.

Love, Uncle Scrooge

The family read the note over and over again to see if there was more. But there wasn’t, that was all he wrote before he took his life.

Gold. Something everyone thought about from one time or another. Gold. It brings a smile to anyone’s face. Gold. Was rare. Gold. Was something that was earned. Gold. Was Uncle Scrooge. 

  
  



	6. Horror Movie: Dewey/Webby

Day 6: Horror Movie

  
  
  


Webby was most certain that Dewey was going to—pardon her language, shit his pants. 

It was movie night and it was also time for Halloween, so the perfect combo would be horror. Right? Webby was so wrong.

She thought Dewey was over his fear of creepy dolls. That was a misconception. 

Webby and Dewey were by themselves for this movie night; it was perfect but then it wasn’t, Webby picked the movie and, of course, she had to pick one with a creepy doll.

They were watching Child’s Play. One of Webby’s favorite horror movie series.

“You’re not going to tell me what it’s about?”

“No, now shush it’s starting.”

As soon as it started Webby had stars in her eyes and Dewey was clutching the arm of the couch.

_ It had to be dolls _ , he thought to himself.

Dewey didn’t make it through half of the movie before he was hyperventilating. Webby noticed but still watched the movie. He had to get over his fear eventually.

When a particularly scary part came on Dewey would try to hide into Webby’s side.

She thought this was cute, but still didn’t give into his need of turning off the movie. If her calculations were correct, Dewey had feelings for her and she wasn’t about to mess with being this close with him. She too had feelings for him.

Then her favorite part came on, it was also the last straw for Dewey. 

“ I said talk to me damnit before I throw you into the fire.” 

Of course Chucky came to life then and scared the living shit out of Dewey.

Webby finally took pity on Dewey when she heard a light sob come from her adventurer. She quickly turned it off and went by his side.

“Hey—Dewey, you know Chucky’s not real he can’t hurt you?”

All she heard was a sob again. It broke her heart knowing he was still scared. She rubbed his back and got in close to him.

Dewey put his head on her shoulder and sobbed. They stayed like that for awhile and then Webby heard a light snore. Dewey had fallen asleep in her arms. She quickly took a picture of him on her phone, got the blacket that was on the back of the couch and covered the two of them. 

The morning after was wonderful and awkward. Webby woke up first but cuddled with Dewey who was at her mercy. Then Dewey slowly opened his eyes and he stuttered, “w-what h-happened?”

“You got scared and I helped you fall asleep.”

“Oh. Good.”

“So. Dewey still scared or can I let you go?”

“C-can you still hold me?”

Webby blushed but still held Dewey firm in her grip. They eventually fell back asleep, but Webby still heard the gentle whisper of, “I love you.”


	7. Spooky Tale: Huey/Violet

Day 7: Spooky Tale

  
  


The annual Halloween Woodchuck meeting was the one night Huey loved and disliked. Huey loved it because every member of the Woodchucks would be there. That meant Violet. 

Then he disliked it because there was always one member to tell a spooky tale. He hated it because he hated being weak in front of Violet. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was always scared of scary tales, it put him at the edge. He couldn’t predict what was going to happen and that terrified him to no end.

Huey decided that he wasn’t going to let the tale scare him this year. This year he’ll be ready, ready for anything. 

Except he wasn’t ready for what was to come. He was ready for the story. He just wasn’t ready for Violet to tell it.

“Once, on a night like this one. There was this boy who was a junior Woodchuck and he wandered these woods. Like us, he wanted nothing more than to be the best Woodchuck he could be. The boy wasn’t ready for the camping trip with every Woodchuck. For you see the boy had a crush on a Senior Woodchuck and he always got awkward. This senior was no regular person. She longed for the boy and soon she’d make him hers. He wasn’t ready for what she was about to do, she lured him into the woods, away from everyone else. She looked at him—“

Huey wasn’t sure why but the story sounded so familiar. Violet continued,

“He looked at her, he confessed his feelings to her, and she was flattered. She was. But then,—“

Huey was on the edge of his seat.

“She bit his neck, sucked his precious blood out of him, and drained him. For now, she was complete.”

Huey didn’t know why but when he went to sleep in his tent that night he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned but couldn’t sleep. The story got to him, he knew it wasn’t real but it still made him think. 

_ Why a vampire? Why did she need that boy’s blood? _

Huey decided to take a walk. He knew it was a bad idea but he just needed to take a break.

He headed out and went to the nearby lake. Once there, he heard a voice.

“Huebert, what are you doing?”

Huey screamed. Like a little girl.

“VIOLET! Oh, you scared me. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why’s that?” She asked knowingly.

“That story you told.”

“You know? It’s not real.”

“I know.”

“Here,” Violet leaned in to hug Huey. 

Huey blushed.

“Violet, I-I like you!”

“Oh, Huebert. I know—“

_ Wait this seems familiar. _

Violet was about to lean in to kiss Huey, but almost as soon as their lips touched she made a quick move to his neck and bit him.

_ And there it was. _

As soon as she sucked, Huey woke with start.

He was in his tent back at camp? He tried to move but something was holding him down. He looked around found the culprit. Violet was holding him. 

_ Oh, Violet.  _

…

_ Wait! Violet! _

Huey blushed bright red. He poked his finger in her face and she stirred. 

“Hmm?”

“Violet. What’re you doing?”

“Sleeping.”

“No, in my tent.”

Then she quickly got up.

“Oh! I was just helping you sleep.”

“By sucking my blood?!”

Violet had a confused look on her face. 

_ Wait he didn’t think? _

Then she laughed.

“Oh Huebert, that was just a story!”

“But, I went out last night, and then you were there and then you sucked my blood!”

“Huey you were dreaming!”

_ Huh? That’d make sense. _

“But why are you in my tent?”

“You woke me up by screaming like a little girl. So I shut you up by coming in here to keep you from waking the others up.”

“Why were you holding me?”

“Boy, you ask a lot of questions. But if you must know. I like you.”

Huey wasn’t sure if he heard that right.

“You WHAT?!”

“I said I like you, you dork!”

_ Oh, I did hear right. _

“I like you too Violet.”

Huey wasn’t sure if that was just a story or if it was a plan all along, either way, he left that Woodchuck meeting with his crush holding his hand.

  
  
  
  



End file.
